


Butterflies

by solsethegreat



Series: Purple [2]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Interracial Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsethegreat/pseuds/solsethegreat
Summary: After their first battle in weeks, Jason drives Billy home while battling his feelings for the boy.





	Butterflies

A pig. A giant pig. Just a head, no body. With hooves and wiggly little arms and a helmet. If they thought Rita and Goldar and their little pet rock monsters were bizarre they had another thing coming. Another alien had come for the Zeo Crystal. It failed, only getting as far as a construction site a few blocks from the quickly remodeled Krispy Kreme, but the alien’s voracious hunger caused it to eat a lot of explosive barrels causing uh… disastrous results. The gang took him out rather quickly. Turns out the piglet couldn’t take the heat and now he lay in crispy little bits across the site. 

But where did he come from? They honestly didn’t let the thing stick around to find out its personal biography, but it was concerning that another random monster attacked out of nowhere. They had to be on high alert.

But at least the Rangers had a purpose again.  

But the battle was won. It was late. Jason wheeled his truck around the back of Billy’s house so he could use his garage entrance since that was where the boy spent most of his time anyway. 

“...74...75!” Billy closed the top of the box of toothpicks with a pleased look on his face. He finally managed to count all of them. Jason was glad that it brought the boy such joy. As he shut off the engine, he couldn’t help but just gaze adoringly on him.

They’d kissed before. Before the fight. It was a simple moment in the middle of a dance, maybe it was just an impulsive moment, but it had happened. And there was some sort of electricity there. A fluttering in his chest he’d never quite had before. 

And suddenly now he was nervous.  _ Jason Lee Scott _ . Nervous because this adorable little dweeb had kissed him and he didn’t know how to broach the subject again.  

“Uh… so…” He tapped his fingertips against the leather of this steering wheel and exhaled in a large, distracting manner. Billy quietly folded the top of the box down and placed it back in Jason’s glove box, satisfied that he’d been able to finish counting every piece. He looked up at the boy, an eyebrow raised.

“What?” He asked bluntly. Gotta love that about Billy. He couldn’t keep up pretenses. He just shot straight to the point. 

“It’s nothing.” 

Billy blinked a few times, then opened up the door.

“Okay.” He said. Jason pouted to himself, somehow distraught that Billy didn’t even seem to remember. He’d just snatched up his backpack and rolled around, approaching his garage door. But he turned and knocked on his window again. Jason rolled it down.

“Thank you for hanging out today.” He said in his straightforward manner. But then he did something.

He leaned in and kissed him, more confidently. Softly but commanding at the same time. When their lips parted again, Jason was the one blushing. 

“Okay. Bye now.” He offered a small smile before disappearing behind his garage door. Jason just sat there in his truck a few moments, staring at the house before starting the truck with a bashful grin. He didn’t have to be this way now that he was alone but…

The butterflies. They were back. 


End file.
